Nene
Nene is the main antagonist in the Blue Dragon franchise. Overview Nene is an Ancient who seeks to conquer the world. He does this by establishing Gran Kingdom. Deathroy tends to ride on his left shoulder. Biography Shadow Nene's Shadow is Chimera. In the video game, it was originally a red counterpart of Blue Dragon. After absorbing the Light Sphere's of Shu, Kluke, Jiro, and Marumaro, it ends up becoming a Chimera. Video Game Nene runs Gran Kingdom and flies across the globe causing destruction and despair in a mobile air fortress surrounded by purple clouds. His main goal is world domination. Nene can fight without his shadow and suspend himself into the air, avoid energy blasts, and absorb others' shadow powers to increase his strength tenfold. His mastery over his magic was so great that it caused an illness that led to him rapidly ageing. To deal with this problem, he manipulated events that Shu, Jiro, Kluke, and Marumaro would each take a light sphere and learning to use magic so he could eventually take their power and develop a stronger soul to cure his illness. He eventually succeeds in this plan, but they manage to retain their power. When eventually faced at the end of the game, he offers them a chance to join, specifically offering Shu a chance to be his successor. When Shu turns his offer down, Nene attempts to take their power again, but finds that their power had matured and become their own, so he couldn't take it. He is fought and defeated, and after which is killed by Zola. His shadow, Chimera is a phenomenally strong shadow and puts up a fight against Zola and the others. Nene also carries the power to make his shadow multiply. He has the power to control up to seven Chimeras at once. Anime Nene has been capturing children to power his artificial shadow machine. He was the one who gave General Logi some artificial Shadow Wielders to form his Independent Flying Squadron. He overwhelmed Shu and Co. at first until Kluke manifested her Phoenix shadow and got them out of there as Nene's air fortress (referred to as the Galleon) took off. Nene had used his Galleon to rip out cities from the ground. When it came to the Hippopotamus ruins, he ended up fighting Shu, Jiro, Kluke, Marumaro, and Zola while Bouquet was completing her testing. Nene retreated to the Galleon to drop the Hippopotamus Ruins on Coreed. Luckily, Bouquet managed to complete her test and the Ruins were redirected away from Coreed. It is later revealed by Zola that he is a descendant of one of the Soldiers of Light. As Nene unleashed his Black Shadow army upon Coreed, Shu and Co. rode Griff birds to it while Conrad and his army fight the Black Shadow army. By the next encounter on board the Galleon, Shu and the others fought Nene again. During battle, Nene merged with his shadow and Deathroy. He was finally destroyed by Shu and Blue Dragon with the attack powerful enough to cause Nene's Galleon to crash to the ground. With Nene destroyed, most of Gran Kingdom's forces were reported to either be fleeing or even deserting. Abilities *'Shadow Multiply:' Nene can multiply Chimera into six other shadows and can control them all which greatly shocks Zola. This ability is mostly used when fighting multiple people at once, and each shadow has all of Chimera's abilities. *'Black Fire Breath:' An attack that is somewhat similar to Blue Dragon's Fire Crisis. It is Chimera's signature attack and is long range, doing devastating damage upon impact to whatever Nene is aiming at. *'Shadow Multiply Combination:' Nene combines all of Chimera's multiplied shadows into one which enhances all of Chimera's abilities, greatly increasing in size and strength. In this state, he gains a medallion-like object on his forehead (i.e weakspot) while his eyes glow orange and lose their pupils. *'Dark Symphony:' One of Chimera's most lethal attacks, he summons purple energy in both hands and launches beam-like streaks that sting and strike in all directions, meant to hurt more than one target. *'Gravaton Ball:' Chimera's strongest attack (which can also be performed by Nene himself, only in unmerged form) it can be charged to whatever damage Nene requires, which means if he charges it to the max, it can do great damage. *'Merged Form:' Nene and Chimera, along with Deathroy, merge into a monstrous form. They only use the Gravaton Ball technique and it is stronger than when Nene uses it in his unmerged form. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Blue Dragon Bosses Category:Blue Dragon Plus Bosses Category:Blue Dragon Awakened Shadow Bosses